


Sword

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [90]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Museums, Prompt Fill, Silly, Swords, Team TARDIS, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Ben and Jamie cause chaos at a museum.[Prompt 90 – Sword]





	Sword

As Polly exits the toilets and goes back into the museum’s entrance hall, she notices some bizarre noises. It’s a sort of metallic clanging, interspersed with laughter and cries in... Gaelic?

Suddenly very aware of who’s making the noise, Polly races through the building until she finds them. Ben and Jamie have taken two big swords off of a display, and are having a sword fight in the middle of the medieval room of the museum. The swords must be really heavy, because they both keep overbalancing as they fling them around, clashing the swords together in wave of clanging metal and hysterical laughter.

Polly raises her eyebrows, honestly not knowing what on Earth they’re doing, and tries to locate the Doctor. She finds him stood just out of Jamie and Ben’s line of sight, as though trying to avoid getting hit. He looks faintly horrified, but he’s just watching them, not making any attempt to stop the pair of them. In fact, Polly thinks he might be suppressing a laugh.

Jamie yells a Gaelic battle cry and charges at Ben, raising the sword above his head. But Ben steps swiftly to the side and Jamie runs straight past him. He ends up sprawled on the floor, the sword hitting the floorboards with a horrible clatter.

He slowly sits up, rubbing his elbow, and looks at Ben. Polly watches the pair share a look... and then:

“What the hell are you doing in here?!”

A woman storms into the room, visibly fuming.

“This isn’t a playground!” she cries, rushing up to Jamie and Ben. “What were you doing?”

“Um, I believe they were having a sword fight, madam,” the Doctor says, smiling slightly.

And when he sees the woman’s face he grabs Polly’s hand and they all run for it.


End file.
